Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-1}{2k} + \dfrac{-3}{2k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-1 - 3}{2k}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-4}{2k}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{-2}{k}$